Sometimes you've just gotta go with it
by Nerd-and-12
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione have been friends since school and have bben through a lot together. But now at 24, things change. Ron is a famous quidditch player and Hermione works at the Ministry of magic. This is a classic tale of when friends fall in
1. There's always a beginning

Hey y'all this is the first fanfic I have ever written and I hope you like it. I also want to apologize because of how short the first chapter is. I just wanted to get this first part posted and go from there. I promise that these chapters will get longer. Please review!

Nerd and 1/2

Hermione Granger smiled as she looked out onto the pitch and spotted her best friend's mass of red hair. Although the orange Chudly Cannons uniform should have clashed horribly with his fiery mane, Ron pulled it off. Once upon a time Ron was a shy teenager who was too afraid to ask a girl to the ball and now he was a famous quidditch player with a million females pining after him. Thank God for Lizzie, she was one of the only women she knew that didn't have some sort of celebrity crush on Ron and would always cover for Hermione when she could. Today she had covered for her yet again so she could take off a little early today and catch at least half of Ron's game. He had better appreciate the effort.

Oh, he did. He most certainly did.

"'Mione! Did you see that save?" Ron grinned as he saw Hermione outside the stadium waiting for him to come out.

"You mean you actually saved something?" Hermione joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but you know that your best friend is a total stud, who is the number one ranking keeper in the world!" Ron threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Stud? Well wishful thinking never hurt anyone." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You know you want a piece of this." Ron patted his chest cockily.

Yes she did. Ron had once been extremely gangly but now at 6'2" he had most certainly grown into his figure. Quidditch had done well by him. His arms were strong arms and tight stomach fit so nicely into his clothes that Hermione couldn't keep herself from staring most of the time.

"Of course I do Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron grabbed her tightly and laughed. Then put his arms around her waist and walked down the street with her.

"You know what? I better go." Hermione pulled away and looked at her watch.

"What? Why?" Ron questioned looking a little depressed. Hermione was about to respond when Ron stopped her. "And if you say that you have to work, you can forget it because you are coming out to celebrate with me."

"Right. Just what I want, to be followed around by your harem all night." Hermione sighed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a dinner at my place. I'll even cook." Ron offered.

"Ron you can't cook."

"I can too. Rebecca taught me." He explained as he defended himself. Rebecca was tall, blonde, and model thin. She was every man's dream woman and she was Ron's newest love interest. Unfortunately she had a big problem with how close Ron and Hermione were and disliked Hermione with a passion.

"Will Rebecca like this idea?"

"Who cares? She can't stop me from hanging out with you." Ron frowned as Hermione sighed.

"Okay."

"Yes." Ron yelled triumphantly. Hermione smiled weakly and bit her lower lip. After they apparated to his house the streets were filled with new gossip. People wondering who she was and how she was related to Ron. Yes, this was certainly going to be an interesting night.


	2. What in the world?

Haha the second chapter is longer although I'm not sure how much longer it is and I hope that y'all enjoy it Please review it means a lot to me… Much love, Nerd-and-1/2

Ron's flat was enormous to put it plainly. It was designed to fit every thing he wanted, high ceilings, comfy furniture, and a big bedroom. There was even a room which Hermione called "The Ego-boosting Room" where there were tons of magazine and newspaper articles displaying Ron's talent along the walls accompanying with the many trophies he has won. For one of his Christmas she made him a plaque that said exactly that and it is still on the door of the room.

The living room had a giant fireplace and the squishiest chairs in the universe. Once you sat down you became one with the chair. It surrounded you in a ball of fluff. The couch was equally comfortable, long and wide, almost the size of a twin bed. All or the rooms, except for the kitchen were decorated with warm colors, that were inviting to anyone that should pass through.

The kitchen was magnificent. Ron enjoyed his food, and although Hermione joked with him a lot, he was an excellent cook. His mother, not Rebecca, had taught him to cook. His kitchen had an island in the middle where he kept the cutting boards and the pots and pans hung above it on a rack. He had marble counters and glass cabinets all with matching plates, Hermione's doing.

The master bedroom, located at the back of the house, was one of the biggest rooms in the house, if not the biggest. Its king size bed had silk sheets and down feather comforters as well as feather pillows. You could basically melt under the sheets and have the best sleep of your life there. Hermione knew because one time she had been exhausted from her recent case of insomnia and Ron had laid her in bed after she had passed out on the couch. It was the best sleep she had ever had. It also had a walk in closet with all of his robes, and dress robes in it along with any muggle clothes he chose to wear.

"Ah, so what do you want 'Mione? Pasta? Soup? Steak? Stir fry?" Ron asked as he looked through the pantry and refrigerator.

"It's up to you and you alone. You are the one who is buying, but I'll help you cook if you want." Hermione replied dangling her legs off the counter. The radio was playing softly in the background. The music had a Latino vibe and Hermione couldn't understand their Spanish because it was spoken so rapidly.

"There will be no need." He held up a hand in protest.

"Aren't we celebrating _your_ success?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I want to cook." Ron whined. The song changed to be another salsa and Ron turned the radio up and began to dance.

"Okay, whatever loser."

"Loser? Not with these moves." He replied making Hermione laugh. He moved over to her, doing a jig as he neared.

"Come on, Ron. No!"

"You know you want to. Come here." He pulled her off the counter and twirled her around before setting her down to on her feet. Soon they were dancing wildly and trying to catch their breath as their movements became quicker. The dance became more erotic and sexy as time went by and neither seemed to notice the sexual tension that was always there between them.

He dipped her low as the song came to a close and turned into a slow, seductive beat. When he brought her back up he pulled her close to him. The smile faded from Hermione's face and into a confused look as Ron ran his fingers over her hair and onto her face. Hermione placed one hand over his and the over his heart, it was beating rapidly. Slowly Ron lowered his lips to reach her forehead, her cheek and finally her lips. He kissed her softly, holding back from losing all the control he had built up through the years. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, tingling her senses.

Moving a little closer he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth teasing hers all the while. His hands slowly traveled the length of her back as she clung to him, unable to let go. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and Ron began to lose all of his self-control.

"Ron dear? Where are you?" Rebecca's voice echoed throughout the house. Hermione and Ron stopped abruptly and Hermione slid off Ron and her feet once again touched the floor.

"Um, I, uh, what just happened?" Hermione asked bringing herself back to reality.

"I don't really know exactly." Ron scratched his head and looked sheepishly at her. 'I wanted it, didn't you?' He thought.

"Oh there you are!" Rebecca exclaimed entering the kitchen and running over to Ron, stopping to give him a kiss on the lips. "Hello Hermione," She greeted rather coldly.

"Hello Rebecca. I was just leaving, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate Ron on his awesome game today." Hermione said in somewhat of a monotone voice.

"Yes, he is rather amazing, but I still don't understand the attraction he has to that silly game." Rebecca rested her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Nor do I but I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do at home and I must get going." Hermione took out her wand ready to apparate.

"Please stay, Hermione. I would really like it." Ron's eyes pleaded with her but hers answered right back. 'I can't,' they said.

"Sorry I have to leave." Then Hermione apparated before he could continue to protest.

"Well now that she's gone." Rebecca smiled mischievously and turned to kiss him. Ron pulled away.

"Rebecca I'm exhausted I really do need some rest. Can I have a rain check?" Ron asked tiredly. He was exhausted, mentally more than physically and he didn't want her. He wanted Hermione. She's what he had always wanted. He had always tried to deny his feelings for her but tonight he knew he couldn't anymore.

"Ah poor baby." She stood on her tiptoes and he bent down as she kissed his forehead. "Feel better. Goodbye." She waved and then apparated.

"I don't know if I can feel better." He said to himself as he walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He laid there for a long time and finally decided that he needed to see her but he felt like he would be intruding and thought that she might not want to see him right now. She did act strange like she didn't want to kiss him and that it was just something that happened. He could go over there but that is too much he thought. He'd just have to talk to her some other time even if his hands longed to touch her and his mouth was itching to kiss her again. Now wasn't the time.


	3. Who knew lunch was a soap opera?

Hermione collapsed the second her feet hit the floor. Lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, she replayed her and Ron's kiss over and over again. 'Ugh,' she thought 'How could this happen?' She had promised herself she wouldn't get involved with Ron no matter how much she felt for him. She knew it would ruin the friendship. "Thank God Rebecca came in before it could go any further." Hermione stated aloud and frowned. "But you know how dare she eye me so evilly? Accusing me of trying to steal her man from her. Well, technically I guess I kind of am so I deserve it. Oh my God! I made Ron cheat on his girlfriend! He's a cheater now and I helped him on his way. What is wrong with me? Oh but it felt so good. How could it be so wrong if it felt so great? Ugh, what am I saying? This can't be happening… I can't believe-" And so her thoughts continued this was for the rest of the night until she eventually fell asleep still lying on the floor and accomplishing no work at all.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing on the floor?" A red-headed witch asked as she leaned over Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Um, I was sleeping." Hermione squinted at the light coming through the crack in her living room curtains. She held one hand up to block the light and another on her back. 'Damn, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the floor now my back is going to kill me all day.' She thought.

"Okay…" Ginny looked puzzled but figured it wasn't worth it to ask. "Well get up and get dressed because Harry and Ron want to meet us for lunch at noon." Hermione's mind raced. '_Ron? Oh my, how awkward. Think of an excuse. Fast."_

"I ca-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny. "You don't have work to so save. Now get up and get ready."

"No really Ginny I have loads of work to do that I didn't get done last night."

"Because you were busy sleeping on the floor?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes…" Hermione blushed.

"Whatever. Get up. Now." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her up.

"But-" Hermione started.

"Now!" Ginny commanded. Hermione, not wanting to argue, because she knew she couldn't win got up and sluggishly walked to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Hermione peeked out the door to find Ginny applying make-up and noticed for the first time since she got there what she was wearing. She was dressed very nicely in a green summer dress and high heels. With a light yellow sweater over it.

"Somewhere nice. I don't know what it is called; Harry picked it out and I can't pronounce the name. That man drives me nuts." Ginny smiled.

"Oh no. One year into the marriage and he's already driving you out of your mind?" Hermione teased sticking her head out again and brushing her teeth.

"In more ways than one." Ginny answered mischievously.

"Weird." Hermione said so Ginny couldn't hear her. Hermione quickly washed her face and brushed her hair. 'Thank goodness I have finally gotten over that bushy hair phase.' Hermione thought. She then put on a pair of nice jeans, black high heels, and a nice black top. A classy choice, yet supremely sexy. She was a little uneasy about seeing Ron but knew that she had to get a grip.

"Wow, you're a hottie Hermione." Ginny smirked knowingly when Hermione emerged from her room.

"What?" Hermione asked looking down at her outfit to check for any stains and then back up at Ginny.

"Nothing. Let's go." Hermione frowned but Ginny just shrugged and took out her wand from her purse. "Since you have no idea where to go," she held Hermione's hand as they apparated. The restaurant Harry had chosen was gorgeous. It was a marble building with glass tables inside and out with what looked like extremely comfortable chairs. Hermione reached out to touch the cushioning. It felt like cashmere wrapped around feather pillows. It reminded Hermione of Ron's bed and then she quickly pushed the thought from her mind trying to not focus on how bad she wanted to be there.

"Ah there's Harry." Ginny pointed at Harry who was seated outside in a corner trying desperately to keep from being stared at. Of course, since the fall of Voldemort not as many people gawked at Harry but he still got a good number of glances. Hermione felt her prior unease slip away and grinned. Harry was such a handsome man and she loved him to death. He was extremely generous and one of the best friends she could have asked for.

"Sorry, I found Hermione on the floor and practically dragged her off of it to get her to come today. She tried to tell me that she had work to do but she always does and she needs a rest." Ginny grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek taking a seat to his right.

"What were you doing on the floor? Did you get drunk and pass out last night with Ron?" Harry joked and Hermione blushed at the suggestion.

"No, I didn't even stay at his house long. I had work to do at home and Rebecca came over and I figured they wanted alone time." Hermione replied trying to keep all bitterness and sadness out of her voice.

"I thought you said you didn't get your work done last night?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's not finished but it is started." Hermione rebutted. Ginny and Harry just nodded and changed the subject.

"So Hermione, mom has been fussing at Harry and me to get a move on and make babies. She's driving me bonkers. 'Oh I just can't wait to have grandchildren, blah blah blah…" Ginny mimicked her mother dramatically.

"Well I'd like to have kids" Harry interjected caressing Ginny's arm, who promptly pulled away.

"Yes, and you know I do too. But you aren't going to be the one popping them out so shut it." Hermione giggled and shook her head at her friends play fighting. Those two were almost perfect for one another. No matter how much they "fought" they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other. Hermione envied that. She had always wanted to have that kind of relationship and never seemed to be able to achieve it. Mainly, because there was only one person she wanted it with but she couldn't go through with it.

Suddenly she felt a pressure on the top of her chair but before she could turn around she heard a man say, "Sorry I'm late." 'Oh, that voice.' Hermione thought. She didn't need to turn around because she knew it was Ron's hands that pressed down on the back of her chair. She could smell him. Oh he was a delicious piece of work. "I hope you didn't wait for me." Ron continued and took a seat between Hermione and Harry.

"As a matter of fact we did you great git." Ginny replied. "I wish for once you could be on time for something. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can be fashionably late." She grabbed her menu and started scanning it for a possible dish. When Hermione did look at him she had to force herself to look away. He was wearing a baby blue button-down collared shirt and a pair of khakis and all she could think about was how easy it would be to rip it off. '_Stop! Get a hold of your hormones woman!'_ Her conscious shrieked.

"You look amazing Hermione." Ron noted when he caught her staring at him. 'Indeed, she looked sexier than ever,' thought Ron. The way the sheer fabric of her shirt caressed her breast made him wish he could touch her more. Last night he had been up all night thinking about the incredible feeling of her soft body pressed up against his hard one. If one kiss could get him so aroused he was curious to know what being more intimate could do.

"Thank you. You look, um, handsome." Hermione glanced at him and then looked quickly down at her menu. Ginny and Harry were staring puzzled at the two, trying to figure out what the awkwardness was all about. "So how's Rebecca?" Hermione asked a little too harshly.

"Not that great. I broke up with her this morning, that's why I was late?"

"Oh so, you slept with her and tossed her away the next day?" Hermione replied angrily staring at him dead in the eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron's voice was starting to rise and Harry and Ginny were becoming increasingly interested.

"I'm talking about you and your poor morals. I'm talking about how you just decide things on whims without thinking of how others may feel."

"Oh so now I'm the only one who bloody participates in these whims. What about you. Always tip toeing around things. Never saying how you feel about anything."

"Uh, Hermione, I need to use the restroom would you come with me." Ginny asked.

"Anything to get away," Hermione spat and turned on her heel swaying her hips as she walked. 'Damn it! Why does that woman torment me? One minute I want her so bad and the next I want strangle her!'

"Women!" Ron exclaimed as Harry turned to his menu trying to stay out of it.

Once they reached the lavatory. Ginny turned to Hermione. "What exactly is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned anxiously.

"You two are acting like twits. You fell asleep on the bloody floor, didn't want to come and now that Ron's around you are acting like a loon and fighting in riddles. Did you and Ron do it?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"No!" Hermione screeched.

"Then what?" Ginny yelled.

"We just kissed." Hermione whispered trying to calm down.

"What!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We just kissed. It was nothing and a mistake."

"Oh whatever. You are so full of it. You two are acting all crazy out there because of some dumb kiss. There's no way it was nothing. You have feelings for him, don't you? I knew it."

"Ginny we've already been over this. I can't, no I won't, let myself go any further with Ron because it would kill our friendship and I can't let that happen." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm pretty positive that Ron has been in love with you since you two were twelve." Hermione was partially stunned. Her mind raced. She wanted so bad to know for sure but she didn't want to mess up her incredible friendship.

"Whatever Ginny. Just please tell me that you aren't going to blab to Harry or anyone else, including Ron." Hermione leaned on the sink and pleaded wearily.

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise. But-" Ginny tried to add.

"But nothing now let's get back out there, I'm starving."

The lunch wasn't completely ruined by the argument because by the end of the meal Ron and Hermione were laughing with each other and poking fun a Ginny and Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and a small smile crept up her face as she thought about how much she loved their friendship. Ron caught her eye and looked at her, her grin grew and she shifted her eyes away. Ron looked longingly at her wishing to reach out and touch her soft shoulder, and knowing that he couldn't killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_After lunch Ron invited Harry, Hermione, and Ginny back to his house for some wine and dessert. Once they arrived they all took a seat somewhere on Ron's comfy furniture as Ron went to his cabinets to fetch the wine and glasses. "I'll help you." Ginny chirped and ran off after Ron leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry was staring off out of the window and seemed to be daydreaming. _

_In the kitchen Ginny was prodding Ron for information. "I heard about last night." Ginny said nonchalantly as she reached for four plates._

"_Oh thanks. It was a pretty good game for me."_

"_Yeah, okay? I'm talking about you and Hermione."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Don't be stupid I know you kissed her."_

"_So?" Ron said trying to push the memories from his thoughts._

"_What do you mean, so?" Ginny frowned._

"_What do you want me to say? Yes, we kissed! Yes, I wish Rebecca hadn't walked in! Yes, I'm in love with Hermione! Yes, okay? But if she doesn't want me then…" Ron trailed off and ran his hands over his face. Ginny instantly regretted being so blunt with him. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked. Putting a hand on his back._

"_I'm fine. Sorry about that." Ron turned back to the chocolate mousse he was making, grabbed the plates and turned away from Ginny and headed towards the living room._

"_Ron?" Ginny called before Ron left the kitchen. "Did she tell you she wasn't in love with you?" _

"_She left in a hurry and kind of jumped down my throat this afternoon at lunch. I think she's made her feelings very clear." _

"_Maybe you should check your facts." Ginny brushed passed him and walked into the living room._

"_I'm not really hungry. I feel kind of sick actually." Ginny gave Hermione a look that demanded she stay and talk to Ron. Hermione's eyes pleaded with her not to leave. "My lunch isn't really sitting well with me. Let's go home Harry. I need to rest." Harry looked sadly at the dessert then nodded. In a flash, they were gone._

"_Well, I guess it's just the too of us." Ron smiled taking a seat next to Hermione on the couch. "I guess you can't really complain about extra chocolate mousse."_

"_Yeah. Ron, I—"_

"_Please don't say you have to work." Ron said quietly as he set the mousse down on the coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees._

"_I have to get this project done." Hermione replied anxiously. "I'm really sorry." Hermione crossed the room ready to disapparate but stopped at the sound of Ron's voice._

"_So are we just going to pretend that last night never happened?" Ron was still sitting on the couch and staring out the window, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands forward._

_Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream 'No, of course not! I love you and I want to be with you!' But instead she said, "Yes because it is better for our friendship." __Ugh I hate myself._

Ron was on his feet and his anger was rising. "_This,_" he pointed back and forth between the two of them. "Is not a friendship." He started walking toward her. "I don't know about you Hermione but I don't regret kissing you last night. I have been waiting for the guts to that for over ten years and now that I've gotten it, I can't just pretend anymore. I'm not going to act like I don't have feelings for you. I'm not going to just stand by acting like I'm happy for you when you go out with some idiot who can't possibly love you like I do. But you don't care because you can't ever be happy." '_Oh that's great Ron. Don't hold anything back. Just scare the poor woman. You're just pulling out all the loaded words tonight, eh?'_ Ron thought to himself as he turned away from her and cursed silently. Hermione didn't act scared, she was ready for the fight.

"Oh that's rich, Ron." She followed him through the living room. "Do you honestly think this is all my fault? Yes, you have made your feelings for me perfectly clear." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You parade around with a new girl every few months. And I am supposed to what? Forget that you cheated on your girlfriend last night? How am I even supposed to know that all you're saying right now isn't just a ploy to get in my pants?" Hermione had crossed the line. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You wish." '_Good comeback.'_ The little voice in his head laughed.

"See, how could I possibly think of dating someone as immature as you." Hermione huffed turning away from him and heading for the door.

"I don't understand you Hermione!"

"What? You are the one who has insulted me and tells me he loves me in the same two minutes! I can't even believe that I am talking to you still. You are so-" But she didn't get to tell him what he was because Ron had seized her face and was crushing his lips against hers. _"No. No. No."_ she thought. Her hands moved to up his chest. She feebly tried to push Ron away but he wouldn't budge. Ron had pushed her against the wall and the feeling of Ron's hard body against hers was more than enough to give up resisting. Ron too seemed to notice this change.

Their tongues moved together in a fiery heat, while their hands traveled the length of each others bodies. Ron's hands were memorizing the curves Hermione's body and breasts. As many times as Ron imagined how Hermione's body would feel he never guessed that it would feel this good. Let alone fully clothed.

Ron moved his lips to start kissing Hermione's neck and tugging off her shirt. Hermione lifted her arms to allow Ron to remove it successfully. He then moved his lips back up her throat, Hermione moaned softly as his lips met hers again. Hermione began to slowly unbutton Ron's shirt, so that her fingers grazed his chest softly with each new button. Ron felt as though she was being agonizingly slow, and to barely feel her fingers on him was more torturous to him than not having them on him at all. Once his shirt was removed his skin burned with want in the places her fingers had touched.

Ron's need became more urgent. He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers breathing hard. He instinctively reached for the button on her jeans and tugged hard. Hermione gasped, but only for a second because Ron was back to pushing her against the wall and kissing her. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and tossed it to the side. The feeling of her breast against his bare chest was startling. Hermione was practically naked up against a wall, wearing nothing but her skimpy underwear. 'This hardly seems fair.' She thought as she began to pluck at the buttons of his pants. As she pulled them down she brushed something hard rather roughly causing Ron break away and wince.

"Oh, sorry" Hermione said embarrassed.

"It didn't _hurt_," Ron breathed smiling painfully.

"Oh." Hermione paused.

"Hermione, don't you dare stop now because I don't think I can handle it if you do." Hermione slid one hand down the front of his boxers grasping his member firmly in her hand. Ron groaned and shut his eyes breathing heavy.

"I have no intention of denying myself this." Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron quickly removed her hand and lifted her up. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and this made them both acutely aware of how little there was separating them from one another. Ron's hands grasped her backside firmly as Hermione kissed his neck and ears. Ron moved them swiftly to his room. Hermione slid off Ron as he laid her on the bed. Ron placed his hands on either side of Hermione's head and stared down at her. Hermione's cheeks turned a little pink as she was vividly aware of how exposed she was.

Ron bent his head down to kiss her once again. He kissed her lips softly than slowly he kissed his way down the length of her body. He kissed her neck just above the collarbone causing her eyes to flutter shut, breathing in the scent of him and enjoying the feel of his lips as they traveled further down her body, pausing at her breasts and tasting the soft flesh of her nipples. Hermione moaned as his skilled tongue licked and plucked all the right spots.

His lips continued to move over her at a slow tantalizing pace until finally it reached the spot she most wanted them. Her underwear was still on which made it even more torturous when he placed his hand gently over her and ran his fingers over the cloth. He looked up to see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were wide open staring at him breathing heavily and silently begging him to touch her skin, to kiss the most sensitive part of her body. "Please…" she whimpered softly. Ron didn't need asking twice.

Ron sat up a little and delicately pulled off her last bit of clothing. He kissed up her smooth legs to reach her center. He hovered a little breathing hot air over her, teasing her one final time before he moved his hand to touch her. Hermione shut her eyes rather tightly trying not to succumb completely to the pleasure that overwhelmed her. Ron had begun to kiss her clitoris softly and licking as he inserted two fingers inside her. She was ready for him. As his fingers bent in a "come here" motion, he could feel the warm wetness surrounding his fingers and on the back of his hand. At this point Hermione was panting heavily and moaning softly. Her body squirmed in anticipation of the climax to come. She was tugging at Ron's hair rather hard and her body was starting to shake. Just as Ron's skull was about to go numb, Hermione let out a cry and relaxed breathing heavily and trying to get her breath back to normal. Ron, rather pleased with himself, but ready as ever, refused to give her this chance.

He stood up and began to remove his boxers when Hermione reached out to help. She was sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. She kissed his lower stomach as he ran his fingers over her hair. She slowly pulled down his boxers. Ron's shaft was pulsating. He felt as though he would soon lose the patience he had successful kept control of. Hermione looked at him in the eyes before lowering her head to his erection and taking it in her mouth. The warm inside of her mouth made Ron want to explode at any moment. She skillfully took him inside her completely, licking him and sucking gently. She moved her mouth to the very tip and sucked gently as though beckoning his release.

"No." was all that Ron could get out.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not like this." Ron replied pushing Hermione back onto the bed and moving on top of her. Hermione smiled and spread her legs invitingly. Ron, shaking from trying to control himself so long, bent to kiss her once more. As their kiss became more passionate, Ron broke away and gazed at Hermione. "I love you so much, Hermione and you don't know how long I have waited for this." "Yes. I do." She smiled.

Ron positioned himself above her and plunged deep into her. Hermione moaned loudly as she felt him fill her. His thrusts started out slow and steady, pacing himself but within minutes he was going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Hermione was moaning and screaming his name, digging her fingers in his back, urging his to reach some unknown goal. Ron groaned louder with each thrust until finally he knew he was close. He sucked on Hermione's bottom lip and thrust one last time before reaching his climax. His arms were weak and his knees were shaking. He gently rested his head on Hermione's breathing deeply the scent of her perfume mingled with sweat. He bent his head lower to kiss her sweaty shoulders tasting the saltiness. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over his slick back. Neither of them moved for quite some time. Neither could quite grasp what had happen. While both had thought about this scenario playing out before, neither imagined it to be this good.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**__ This is the last chapter, unless you have somewhere else you want me to go with it. I am sorry I didn't really have any other plot than to get those two crazy kids together. Please review! _

_**Nerd and ½**_

Ron opened his eyes slowly when he felt movement in his bed. He frowned when he saw Hermione attempting to leave his bed. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down. Hermione squeaked in surprise covering her mouth.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Ron asked looking at her now snuggled next to him, still covering her mouth.

"I have to brush my teeth." She breathed into her hand.

"Are you a witch or not?" Ron laughed. Hermione blushed.

"Oh yeah." She grabbed her wand and performed a spell before turning back to Ron. He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. Hermione leaned over him, resting her hand on his chest as her hair fell onto his chest and face. The kiss was chaste ignoring the fact that they were completely naked. It only last a couple of seconds before Ron pulled away and smiled. He settled back down and drew her close. Hermione's hand stroked his chest absentmindedly as he ran his hands through her hair. They stayed like that for awhile before Ron spoke.

"So? What did you think?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at him confused. "I told you I was amazing." Ron grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." She smiled jokingly.

"Ouch, Hermione. You really know how to hurt a man." Ron put a hand on his chest, sporting a pained look.

"Well maybe if you tried again I would be able to have a more accurate opinion on the matter." Hermione said playfully looking up at him. Ron smirked and flipped her onto her back, holding her hands above her head and pinning her down.

"I think that can be arranged." He dipped his head down to meet her lips, kissing her softly. His hand started to travel up her side, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake…

Meanwhile Ginny Potter appeared in the living room of Ron's apartment furious. She had been trying to contact Hermione all day and she only could assume Ron had said something or done something to upset her. She walked down the hallway toward his room, apparently oblivious to the clothes scattered across the carpet. She didn't distinguish the clothes as belonging to a male or female she simply saw Ron being messy. "Ron you prat. What did you do to Hermione? She won't respond to my owls. I used that damn telephone thing and she won't pick up. If you hurt her I swear to God-" Ginny appeared at the door to the bedroom. All Ginny had time to see was a flash of limbs and a rustle of sheets.

"Oh god! I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Ginny turned her back to them quickly, absolutely mortified. She apparated as fast as she could, the image of her best friend and brother burned into her head. She felt extremely nauseous when she set foot in her house again.

"Well it wasn't awkward up until that point." Ron laughed. Hermione smiled, blushing and putting her hands over her face.

"Oh god! Do you think she saw…"

"I think she saw everything." Ron chuckled.

"I am horrified!" Hermione said from behind her hands.

"Stop it." Ron said pulling her hands away from her face.

"Ron! Your sister just saw us! Naked!" Hermione cringed and turned her head to the side.

"Well that's normally how it works… you see its sort of necessary because the.."

"I don't need a lecture on how sex works, Ronald." She said sternly.

"Oh, Hermione you know what that tone does to me?" He replied jokingly.

"Shut up." She said playfully hitting his shoulder. "You can't take anything seriously…"

"Does that mean you're not in the mood anymore?" Her eyes flashed at him dangerously.

"What? You can't blame a guy for asking. God damn it Ginny." Ron grumbled rolling off her and onto his back.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again. She turned to Ron who was staring, pouting toward the ceiling. She looked at the ceiling to "Well that experience will hardly do for my study. I think we're going to have to try again." Hermione said in mock disappointment looking at him. Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow before pinning her down again. "For the sake of the experiment of course." Hermione added.

"Of course." Ron said seriously before grinning at her and resuming where they had left off.

Ginny sat down on her living room couch with her head in her hands trying desperately to forget what she had just witnessed, when she got an idea. She sprang to her feet immediately.

"Harry! Harry! Hurry!" She called urgently. Harry ran into the room, looking terrified with his wand out and ready.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Can you modify my memory for like the past half hour?"

"What? Why?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Because I just went to Ron's house and-" Ginny swallowed hard and made a disgusted face. "I just saw something that I'd rather not remember, okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"What did you see him and Rebecca doing it or something?" Harry asked casually. "Because I remember this one time I came over to borrow a book and I saw him and this girl-"

"Please stop!" Ginny replied with mouth hanging open, feeling sicker than ever. "Can you just drop the subject and modify my memory so we will never have to have this conversation again?"

"I don't know Gin. I am afraid to do memory charms. Ask Hermione she's much better at that than me." At the mention of Hermione's name, Ginny involuntarily made a face.

"Wait. What was that?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"That look." Harry pointed at her.

"What if I told you it wasn't Rebecca I saw him with." Harry eyes widened with realization.

"No!" Harry screwed up his face in pity, then burst into laughter. "You saw Ron and Hermione shagging?"

"Well I don't know if he was actually inside her Harry! I didn't care to look that long! All I know is I saw naked bodies pressed together and then I ran! Now can you please help me? Take it away. I don't want that image in my head!"

"Sorry but you've got to keep it. That's too funny to let go of."

"You are a terrible husband!"

"I'm sorry." Harry said feebly through his laughter as Ginny stormed out of the room.

"So I guess that we better face them sometime." Hermione said throwing back on her jeans and one of Ron's button-down shirts.

"Come back." Ron whined still lying in bed.

"Take a shower." Hermione said kissing him as he frowned.

"Bossy." Ron said as he got out of bed and headed for the shower. She ran a brush through her damp hair and waited for Ron to get showered and dressed as well. After about twenty minutes and a little bit of complaining from Ron about wasting a perfectly good day in bed the two apparated to Harry and Ginny's place to confess the news they were both sure to know by now.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room when they arrived. Harry smirked immediately when he saw them and Ginny looked embarrassed.

"Nice Sunday, eh?" Harry greeted the pair, holding back a chuckle for Ginny's sake.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. It was perfectly clear that Harry knew everything that Ginny had seen.

"So I guess Ginny told you?" Hermione asked.

"Told me what?" Harry smiled. Ron shook his head, holding back a laugh as well. Hermione was not quite as amused, nor was Ginny.

"That Ron and I are-" It seemed so ridiculous to say "together" or "boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Having sex?" Harry suggested.

"Harry!" Ginny smacked his shoulder.

"What? That's what you told me!" Harry said defensively.

"Well that's true and it was bloody amazing-" Ron replied looking at Hermione who was blushing profusely. "but we are actually dating as well." _Dating._ _Why didn't I think of that word_. Hermione thought silently.

"Well God, finally." Harry sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." Ron glanced at Hermione who was smiling back at him.

"Okay this is all great and everything but can someone _please_ modify my memory now?" Ginny pleaded.

_**Author's note:**__ Hope you liked it. Sorry it took such a ridiculous time to finish. I swear I won't be so terrible next time._

_**Nerd and 1/2**_


End file.
